It All Started With A Game
by IdUnNoXx
Summary: It all started with a game... just a bit of fun between the girls and guys. Rated PG for some language. HPHG, RWPP and some other pairings.rnR&R pleez!
1. Just a Normal Friday Night

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, and do not own Harry Potter (although I wish I did) 

Just A Normal Friday Night

It was just a normal Friday night at Hogwarts. All the students had reported back to their common

rooms for the night. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the big chairs, staring into the fire.

After a half hour, Ron finally spoke up. "I'm hella bored." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and said

"Oh, well done Ron! You've actually realized something! Good for you!" "God, 'Mione. It's better

than staring off into space." Once again Hermione rolled her eyes and continued staring into the fire.

Harry grinned at his two best friends. "There is never a day that goes by without an argument," he

thought. He brought his gaze to Hermione, admiring how the fire reflected in her chocolate eyes.

Harry hadn't realized he was staring until he heard a "Harry? Are you alright?" Harry snapped out of

his gaze to find a blushing Hermione looking at him with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Yeah...yeah I was just, uh, thinking bout stuff." Harry said quickly. He glanced at Ron, who looked

as if he were about to start laughing. Ron, along with Harry's other friends Seamus, Dean, and Neville,

had known that Harry had secretly liked Hermione since their 5th year (A/N: This is their 6th year).

Hermione, who was beginning to feel uncomfortable, stood up from her chair and said "I, uh...I think

I'll go up bed. 'Night, guys." "Night, Hermione," Ron said. "Night," Harry said quietly, embarrassed

from what had happened only minutes ago. As Hermione disappeared up the staircase, Ron turned to

Harry grinning sheepishly. "Alright, mate? You practically blew that one. What were you thinking,

staring at her like that?" Harry hesitated for a moment. "I dunno. One minute I take a short look at

her, and the next...she's looking at me like I'm an idiot because I can't keep my eyes off her." Ron

shook his head and stood up to go to his room. Before he started up the stairs, Ron turned around and

said," Harry, your in love, you prat!" and headed to bed. Harry sat thinking for a minute, then followed Ron up

the staircase.

A/N: So what do you think? R&R, no flames! Chap. 2 will be up soon.


	2. With The Girls

Chapter 2: With The Girls

As Hermione walked upstairs to her room, she couldn't help but think about Harry watching her.

"Was he staring at me for a while? Or did he just happen to look at me as I looked up?" she asked

herself. Hermione was still thinking about this when she walked through the door to her room that she

shared with her friends Lavender and Parvati, along with Mikayla and Noella. Mikayla and Noella

didn't acknowledge Hermione as she walked in, they were to caught up reading a book on Gilderoy

Lockhart. Honestly, Hermione thought, haven't they realized Lockhart's nothing but a fake with a

good smile? "Ooooohh," Noella squealed, "Isn't he so adorable?" "Just dreamy, and who cares if he

was a fake, and he doesn't remember anything. His looks are enough!" Mikayla said as she gazed at

his waving picture. Apparently they do know, Hermione thought as she rolled her eyes. As she

approached Parvati and Lavender, who were sitting on Parvati's bed talking, they looked up and

smiled. "Hey Hermione!" Lavender said as she flashed a dimpled smile at her friend. "Where have you

been?" Parvati asked. "Oh, the usual. Down in the common room with Harry and Ron." Lavender and

Parvati cast a look at each other and started giggling. "Okay, what now?" Hermione asked as she sat

down next to Parvati. "Well..." Lavender said with a mischievous look on her face, "We have a slight

feeling that Harry likes you." Hermione just gaped at her friends. "You have got to be kidding me,"

she said bewildered, "And how do you think you know?" Parvati just laughed. "Oh, please,

Hermione! You know us better than that! We can smell a crush fifteen miles away!" "Whatever you

guys. Is there any other news you would like to share with me that is accurate?" Hermione sighed.

"Well, Parvati has moved on from liking Dean to..." Lavender glanced at Parvati, who was blushing

furiously, and said," Ron." At this, Hermione started laughing like mad. Mikayla and Noella looked

over and gave her an annoyed look. Once Hermione settled down, she said, "I'm sorry, Parvati, but

I've known Ron for so long, he's like a brother, and it's funny to find that one of my friends likes

him." Parvati just shrugged. "Well, if I told you that Lavender is nervous about kissing Seamus, would

you laugh at her?" At this, Hermione did snort. Lavender and Seamus had been going out for two

months now and hadn't done a thing. This was unusual for Lavender, who was very flirtatious and

good at seducing. "Well, it's different with Seamus! I mean, I know this sounds corny and all, but it's

different. He's not quite as wild and spontaneous as other guys. He's mellow and really sweet."

Lavender said, now blushing like crazy. "Lav, take your time. I think Seamus appreciates it, too.

Besides, if you wait longer for something you really want, it means a lot more once you get it."

Hermione said soothingly. At this comment, Lavender seemed to blush less. "Thanks, Mione." She

replied. You give great advice. And..." she added grinning," That's probably another reason why

Harry likes you so much!" Hermione laughed. "You are so wrong. Both of you." The girls had

dropped the subject and began talking about classes and upcoming Hogsmaed trips, when there was a

knock at the door. Noella got up and opened the door to find a pretty 4th year with ginger red hair.

"Hey, Ginny." Lavender, Hermione and Parvati all said at the same time. Ginny had gotten really

close with them, and came over to their room often. She was especially close with Hermione, and they

had quickly become best girl friends. Noella and Mikayla, however, were not interested in hanging out

with someone a year younger. They always left when Ginny came around, claiming that they were

going to hang out with their 6th and 7th year friends. "Well, me and Mikayla are leaving now. See you

all tomorrow." Noella said smugly. With that, they left, snapping the door sharply behind them.

"What's going on, you guys?" Ginny asked. The three girls quickly filled Ginny in on everything they

had been talking about. When Hermione mentioned Parvati liking Ron, Ginny had starting laughing

harder then Hermione, and it took her a while to recover. "Parvati, it's cool with me that you like my

brother, but he can be a big airhead sometimes." Ginny, Hermione, and Lavender giggled with that

fact, but all Parvati did was blush. "Well, anyone up for a game?" Ginny asked after another two

minutes of giggling. "Sure, Gin, what did you have in mind?" Lavender asked. "Truth or dare!" Parvati

said without giving Ginny a chance to say anything. "Exactly what I had in mind," Ginny said with a

grin. "How 'bout it Hermione?" Parvati asked. "Well...just as long as I don't have to try to find

another pair of Snapes boxers!" Hermione said sheepishly, remembering a dare she had once. "With

that, all four girls cracked up and didn't stop laughing for five minutes. Little did they know, a

situation very similar to theirs was going on over in the boys dormitories.

**A/N: Well, I really don't have a note for you, but I'll just say R/R! Thx!**


	3. With The Guys

A/N: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3: With The Guys 

As Harry walked up the stairs, he thought about what Ron had said.

Flashback+

"_Harry, your in love."_

End+

Ron had said it in a half chuckle kind of way, but his eyes had all seriousness in them

_Am I in love? _Harry asked himself._ But that would mean I'm in love with my best friend. Is that right? _

_Her sweet smile, those big eyes, the way she laughs and talks to me, she's beautiful and smart...I am in _

_love, in love with Hermione Granger._ Harry stopped right in the middle of turning the doorknob to

his room. "In love...wow, it feels good," Harry said out loud, just as he stepped through the door.

Realizing what he had done, he looked around to see the surprised faces of Dean, Seamus, Neville, and

Ron. After a moment, Ron let out a "WHOOP! I knew it! Didn't I tell you guys?" The three others

started laughing as Harry stood in the doorway, dumbstruck. "Oh, come on Harry. It would have

come out sooner or later." Seamus said. "Yeah, like in those stupid truth or dare games the girls

always play at those slumber party things." Dean said, "Oh, truth or dare Ronnie! Truth or dare!" he squealed, imitating a girl. "Truth! Truth!" Ron starting jumping up and down on his bed. By this time,

Harry had shut the door and got into his nightclothes. He was laughing at his friends attempts to be

girlie.

"Okay, Ronnie, who do you like?" Dean asked, still talking in a high-pitched voice. "PARVATI

PAT..." Ron started to say and stopped. Harry's jaw dropped, as Seamus dropped his chocolate frog

he was eating, and Neville and Dean sat there with wide eyes. "You...you do?" Neville said stuttering.

"Uh...I, I...I just got caught up in the moment, you know?" Ron said, his ears turning beat red.

"So...you do, don't you!" Seamus asked, now dropping top the floor trying to catch his chocolate

frog. "This game _is_ useful! No wonder they play it!" Dean yelled. Harry just looked at him

questionably, and then realized, it was kind of interesting. Ron's blush started to creep out of his ears,

and said. "Right...so, Neville! It's your turn!". "Neville made a funny noise in the back of his throat,

like he wasn't sure this was a good idea. "Oh, come on Neville. It won't hurt you.", said Seamus, who

had caught his chocolate frog and finished eating it. "Uh, uh t-truth, I guess," "Alright, Neville. Would

you rath-"Ron started, but was interrupted by Harry who said, "Rather insult Snape to his face and

see what happens or-" "Be caught by Ron kissing his sister!" Seamus said suddenly. Neville looked

like an arrow was about to go straight in his forehead. Everyone knew Neville was afraid of Professor

Snape, but they also knew Ron was overly protective of Ginny. Neville glanced at Ron, and then

stared hard at his feet and said quietly, "Kiss Ginny."

Ron looked outraged for a moment, but Harry said," Ron, Neville only said he'd rather do that

then go up to Snape and slap him. I mean, Snape would hex him into the next century." Ron just

looked at Neville, then Harry, and back to Neville again, before taking a deep breath and saying "I'm

good, Neville. Just don't EVER let me see my sister in your hands like that, or you'll be so dead."

Neville went pale, and everyone burst out laughing. Even Neville cracked a smile. "I'm beginning to

understand exactly why the girls play this game." Harry said. "Yeah, it gives us something to laugh

at," Dean said in between gasps of air. "Okay, I have a dare for all three of you if you want to do it,"

Neville said, pointing to Harry, Dean, and Seamus. "Sure." "I'll do it!" "Why not" came a chorus of

answers. "Okay...I'm not very good at this, but I dare you to act and sing like the Weird Sisters (A/N:

I think this is a famous band in Harry Potter books...if it's not, it is in this story.)". So Harry, Dean,

and Seamus began to sing, not very well, to one of their songs. They had began dancing horribly and

banging their heads. By the time they were done, everyone in the room was pink faced- Ron and

Neville from laughing so hard, and the other three from singing and jumping around to much. After

catching their breath, they all fell to the ground laughing. Harry had soon forgotten about the situation

that happened downstairs earlier that night. After their laughing died down, Dean said, "Ron, I have

the best dare ever for you." "Oh yeah?" Ron said. "Yeah, yeah it's the best ever. You'd probably be

to chicken to take it, though." Dean replied breathing heavily. "Try me, Thomas. Just try me." Ron

said, with a hint of recklessness in his voice. "Alright, but you can't chicken out." Dean said, as if he

was scared to give Ron the challenge. "Oh, don't worry. I won't be"

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! What will Ron's dare be? I know what it is! It'll be really funny...but embarrassing for Ron! And what will come next for the girls? I'm sorry that my chapters are so short. But the reviewers are the ones that kep the chapters coming! Thanks to the following who reviewed!

celine- sorry I have to make you wait! My best ideas take time to build up

munch010- I plan to write a lot more. I hope I don't get writers block

the-power-of-love –you have to wait to find out what happens next! the suspense!

Dragon Orb- my first chapter was too short. im trying to make each chapter longer

Shinji-Higurashi – im writin more


	4. Rons Dare

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for, like, ever! Turns out I did have bad writers block, but then I just forgot about it. Plus, school has really been working up on me. Anyways, on with the story! But not before a quick…

…Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (although I wish I owned Daniel Radcliffe!)

Chapter 4: Ron's Dare 

_Dean said, "Ron, I have the best dare ever for you." "Oh yeah?" Ron said. "Yeah, yeah it's the best ever. You'd probably be to chicken to take it, though." Dean replied breathing heavily. "Try me, Thomas. Just try me." Ron said, with a hint of recklessness in his voice. "Alright, but you can't chicken out." Dean said, as if he was scared to give Ron the challenge. "Oh, don't worry. I won't be"_

"Alright. Your dare is to go into your sisters room, grab some of her clothes, come back into here, put

them on, and--" "Do a belly-dance!" Seamus finished for Dean. Harry, Neville, and Dean just looked

at Seamus with stricken expressions, while Ron's face slowly turned a shade of pale green. "Mate,

that's sick." Ron said, but Seamus just shrugged, saying it would give them a good laugh. "Unless…

your, you know, to scared?" Dean said with a wicked grin. The green tint in Ron's face faded and

turned to a red. "Am not! Fine, but if my sister or brothers find out, your all dead." Harry wasn't to

sure about that, Fred and George did have their way of finding things out, even if they didn't go to

Hogwarts anymore. But, if Ron was willing to go through with it, its his risk.

A thought suddenly struck Ron. "Wait, the last time I tried to get into the girls rooms, the staircase

turned into a slide." Without thinking, Harry said "Just skip the first two stairs and step on the 3rd

one first." His roommates jerked around their heads to look at him. "How do you know that?"

"Hermione told me." Harry replied simply. "And, why did Hermione tell you?" Dean said with raised

eyebrows. Putting two and two together, Harry realized what they were thinking. "No! No, it' not

like that guys, it's just that I was wondering in case we ever had to tell her something important

without making fools out of ourselves like Ron here did." Harry answered smoothly. Casting him one

final awkward, but satisfied look, the guys put their attention back to Ron.

Not much later, Harry unwillingly found himself sneaking around the girls corridors with Ron. He had

absolutely refused to go unless Harry came along with him for the "journey". They passed many

rooms and would occasionally hear a screech or a bunch of laughing. They came to one, that had 5

yellow paper stars around the door, each containing a name. One of them said Ginny W., so they

knew they had found their destination. "Okay, Harry, they're not in there, lets go." They entered the

room, and, surprisingly, there wasn't a lot to look at. A few posters on the wall, but it all looked

normal. Ron found Ginny's trunk, and pulled out a pink sweater, and, thanks to Harry, a jean skirt.

Of course, on Ron, it would be knee length, because of him being so tall, and Ginny being a bit short.

"Okay, okay, I got the clothes, lets go already!" Ron pleaded. "What's the rush?" Harry questioned,

picking up two fuzzy pink hairbands. "Its just that whenever Ginny finds me snooping in her room

at home, she basically kicks my ass." Ron said miserably. Harry sniggered. "Aren't you the older

brother?" he teased, "Come on, grab some of her make-up for the fun of it." Ron sighed, but scooped

up what looked like simple powder. "I got the make-up, now lets just go!" Ron said, and without

waiting for a response, walked out the door, Harry following him.

Once back safely in their room, Ron slipped on his sisters clothes over his, struggled to put his short

hair into pig-tails, and began applying as little make-up as possible. When he was finished, he turned

to his friends. With one look at him, it was enough to send them into a hysterical laughing fit. "R-

Ron! Thank M-M-Merlin you're not a g-g-girl! You'd be hideous!" Neville wheezed. Harry, Dean,

and Seamus were to busy cracking up to say a word. Ron studied himself in the mirror, then turned on

them again, a fake puppy-dog look on his face. "You don't think I'm boo-ti-ful," he asked, batting his

disturbingly pink eyelids. That only caused all the boys to collapse laughing. Once Seamus had

whipped the tears from his eyes, he said, "Okay, Ron now do the second half." Already in a some-

what good mood from laughing, Ron gave a quick nod, stood up, took a deep breath and began wildly

dancing. Anyone standing outside of their room would have to think that the 5 boys would run out of

breath from laughing so hard.

A/N: Yay! Chapter finished! Okay, next chapter is even more embarrassment for poor Ron. I promise I'll try to get it done and up within the next week. I'm really sorry if I don't though. PLEASE read and review! No flames, please!

Yours truly,

Me!


	5. Disturbing Discoveries

**Disclaimer: Although I wish it, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 5: Disturbing Discoveries**

Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny were all out of breath from screaming

the Hogwarts song as fast as they could. It didn't help that they would randomly burst out

laughing in the middle. Once each of the girls had caught their breaths, Lavender

straightened up. "Okay, okay, okay! Parvati, I've got a dare for you if you're willing to

take it" she panted. Parvati grinned. "You know I'm up for anything." "Okay, since we

all know you fancy Ron, I dare you to go up into his room and ask him if he's seen your

lime green knickers." Lavender said, her eye's sparkling with laughter. Parvati's

eyebrows shot up. "WHAT?" she shrieked, and tumbled off her bed, her long dark brown

hair getting frazzled.

The room burst out into a fit of giggles again. "You heard her, 'Vati. Come on,

it'll be easier if Ginny goes with you," Hermione said, jerking her head toward where

Ginny was sitting. "Yeah," Ginny agreed, "I'd love to see the look on my brothers face."

Parvati stared at the floor for a while, then got up, nodding. "It would be easier," she said,

her, dark eyes sparkling. Ginny got up quickly and grabbed her hand, pulling Parvati to

the door. "Besides, it would be nice if Ron just got out of the shower and…" but Parvati

didn't get to finish as Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, causing Parvati to crush into her.

Ginny whipped around and stared. "Oh, come on Ginny, Ron is good looking. What, with

Quidditch and all," Lavender said slyly. Ginny looked at Hermione, tapping her foot.

Hermione pursed her lips and said, "Fine! I agree, okay? But that causes me no reason to

want to stare at him all bloody day." "She'd rather stare at Harry," Lavender said under

her breath, causing Hermione to glare at her. Suddenly Ginny spoke up. "Why anyone

would want to see my brother in a towel, I have no damn clue," she said, "Trust me, I've

seen enough of Ron to last me a lifetime," she gagged. Lavender and Hermione broke out

laughing as Parvati blushed and whispered, "I still wouldn't mind." "ENOUGH!" Ginny

shouted, and dragged Parvati with her, slamming the door.

Ginny and Parvati trotted down into the common room and made their way up to

the boys dormitory. When they finally found Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus, and Neville's

room, they heard loud laughing. "Okay, P, you know what to do!" Ginny smiled, as

Parvati began fiddling with her fingers. "Right," Parvati said, with a determined look on

her face. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Ron, have you s—" she couldn't

manage to say anything more. The sight in front of her just about made her swallow what

she was about to ask.

Harry, Seamus, and Dean were sprawled out on the ground clutching their sides

laughing, and Neville was burying his face into a pillow. Each boy had tears coming out

of the corner of their eyes. Ron, however, was in a much worse position. He was standing

on a cooshy red stool, wearing a very short skirt with a pink sweater that ended just above

his naval. His hair was in stubby pig tails, and he had bright make-up on. They all

stopped laughing, and (in Rons case) dancing when they caught sight of Parvati and

Ginny standing in the doorway. Ron looked horrified, and the rest of the boys looked

slightly nervous. Ginny walked around a stunned Parvati and said, "What are you

doi…Ron, is that _mine_?" she asked, gesturing to his clothes. "Uh-I, uhmm…" Ron

stuttered, being both afraid of what Parvati was thinking and what Ginny was going to do

to him. "And where did you get—well, those?" she asked, pointing to his chest, which

was oddly, how should you say, bigger. "Also yours…" Ron gasped. "Oooh, you are so

dead, Ronald Weasley!" she screeched, but with a wicked smile on your face. Before

leaving, Ginny turned to Parvati and said, "Well, you got something better than seeing

Ron in a towel," before walking out the door. Parvati made a small panicked sound

before rushing after her. "Oh, and Ron?" Ginny stated, poking her head back in the room.

"I'll be wanting everything back, but dry-cleaned!" and slammed the door. The boys

looked around, their faces struck with horror and embarrassment. "Tough luck, mate."

Dean said.

As Ginny and Parvati raced back into their room, Hermione asked "So, did you do

your dare? "Oh, dammit!" Parvati yelled, slapping her head. "I forgot!" "How can you

forget a dare?" Lavender practically yelled. "Well…" Parvati started, but Ginny said.

"Oh, we ran into an interesting predicament." And she began telling them the story.

"Well," Hermione said smugly. "Sounds to me as if the guys have been playin' a little

'truth or dare' themselves." The girls looked around at eachother in the room, and they all

broke out into identical wicked grins.

**A/N: I finally got the space to work! Thanks to all those who still reviewed even after that little problem:**

**DaFLOHfrmFRiSCO- Don't worry bout it. I'm doing my best to write as often as possible, but most likely it'll be on weekends, or late at night.**

**Lady Edelweiss-I guess it just took a few hours for the thing to update. Thanks for the compliment on the story!**

**Okay, now here's something for you guys—name someone (that I've mentioned in my story) to do a dare, and what dare it is. I think it'd be cool if someone suggestions were in the story. R/R! Thx!**


	6. Temporary Authors Note!

AUTHORS NOTE!

I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a long time, but I a) have a bit of a writers block b) have been on summer break c). was to busy looking forward to the Half-Blood Price (I absolutely love it!) and d) been working on another story (I started it before the 6th book came out). I'm gonna try to update by at least the first week of September. For those who have stuck with me, thank you!

Livs


End file.
